


Ever After

by orphan_account



Series: Comfort [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-23
Updated: 2015-05-23
Packaged: 2018-03-31 21:46:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3994012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The final part of the "Comfort" series in which the reader finally chooses between the Winchesters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ever After

“Gotta clear my head,” I wrote. “I’m staying at a motel for a few days, I’ll text you when I get there.”

I left the note on the kitchen table and bolted out the door before they caught up to me. I knew they would worry about me being away from the bunker, but I couldn’t be here. Not until I made a decision. And I had no idea what I wanted.

The motel room was small and boring, and I sat on the bed mindlessly flipping through television channels until my phone dinged with a text message. It was from Dean.

‘Take all the time you need. Just let me know you’re okay.’

I sent him a quick reply.

‘I’m okay. Thanks.’

I wasn’t going to get anywhere just sitting here watching television. So I let my mind drift to the two men in my life.

I considered making a list of pros and cons for each of them, but that felt silly. Instead, I took a hot bubble bath and ran through every detail of my relationship with each of them.

I let the hot water relax me, and random memories started to float through my mind.

Dean pulling me down on a blanket to take a nap in the sunshine. Sam smiling at me over breakfast as he pushed my hair out of my face. Dean laughing as he taught me how to change a flat tire. Sam leaving letters under my pillow.

As I soaked in the tub, my thoughts turned toward our physical relationship, the thing that had brought me to this point in the first place.

Dean’s stare.  
Sam’s hands.  
Dean’s tongue.  
Sam’s moans.

Before I could help it, I was squirming in the bubbly water, my hands unconsciously running down my stomach.

I realized where this was headed and quickly got out of the bathtub. As I crawled back into bed with just my towel wrapped around me, I checked my phone. I had three texts, all from Sam.

‘Where are you? Can I come talk to you?’  
‘I want you, Y/N. You know how good it would be with me.’

‘Come home to me.’

I felt the familiar pull I always felt. I did know how good it would be with Sam. Why was he torturing me?

I pulled the covers over my head and didn’t move for the next half hour. I took a deep breath and emerged with resolve. The truth was, I had always known what decision I would make. I had gotten caught up in both of them, in the passion of it all, but I knew who I wanted. Who I loved.

I dialled the phone.

“Hello?” He sounded surprised.

“Hey.” Neither of us spoke for a few seconds. “So…I’m in room 207 at the motel we stayed in a couple of weeks ago. Can you meet me here so we can talk?”

“I’m on my way.”

Ten minutes later, there was a knock on my motel door. I pulled on a robe and opened the door, smiling.

“Come in.”

He walked in and sat down on the edge of the bed without speaking, but he did smile at me.  
All of a sudden, I didn’t want to talk. I moved to stand directly in front of him.

“Look, I had lots of things I wanted to tell you, but none of them seem to really matter now. I just want you to know that I’m sure. I’m sure of you. I love you, Dean.”

Dean let out a whoosh of air, as if he had been holding his breath, and looked up at me with shining green eyes.

“You do?”

“Yes. Every last bit of you. I don’t know why it took me so long to make this decision. I’m sorry for that, but I’m here now. If you’ll have me?”

Dean didn’t answer me, he just opened his arms. I flung myself at him, knocking us both down to the bed. I smiled as I kissed him, slowly moving my mouth to feel his lips against mine. I opened my eyes as I kissed him to find him looking back at me. My heart raced, and it had nothing to do with the physical sensation of kissing him. This was connection. This was the security of knowing that I had found my match. I had never felt anything so powerful.

Dean rolled us so that I was on the bed beneath him. He began kissing down my neck, murmuring as he moved, his words warm and wet on my skin.

“When I saw you tied up…I was so scared. I knew I loved you then. That I would do anything, even give you to Sam, if it meant you were safe and happy.”

“I know.” I pulled his face up to mine. I wanted him to look at me as I said this. “Thank you for listening to me. You have always given me space when I asked, respected any decision I made without trying to persuade me, and wanted to do what’s best for me. You are the most selfless person. You want me to list the rest of the things I love about you?” I grinned up at his expression, simultaneously shocked and blissful.

He returned my grin and playfully nodded, his swagger back in place. I pushed his strong shoulders until I was back on top of him. I began trailing kisses down his body, speaking between each one.

“You’re brilliant.” I kissed his lips.

“You’re funny.” I nibbled his earlobe.

“You’re kind.” I gently sucked on his neck, feeling his pulse.

“You’re brave.” I slid his shirt up and pressed my lips to his flat stomach.

“You love with your whole heart.” He stopped me as I tried to tug off his shirt. I looked at him questioningly.

“You’re sure about this?” he asked.

I nodded.

“I love you too, you know.” Dean’s words settled in me, and I felt tears spring to my eyes.  
Suddenly, he looked nervous. “We need to tell Sam. It’s not right until he knows.”

As much as I wanted to be with Dean, I could never do anything to cause a rift between him and his brother. I nodded and kissed him once more before sliding off of him.

It was time to go home.

****  
Six months later, I was back at the motel, in a suite with a much bigger bathtub to soak in. I slid into the warm suds and leaned back against Dean’s chest. He wrapped his arms around me and kissed the top of my shoulder.

“I could get used to taking baths with you,” I said.

“Don’t. I hate baths. But I do enjoy you all wet and naked,” he teased.

I wiggled against him and he gripped my hips roughly.

“Screw the bath. Let’s go to bed.”

I giggled, in the mood to do whatever he wanted. I stood, giving him a full view as I left the tub and walked, dripping, to the bed. He followed, adding to the growing puddle on the floor.

Our bodies slid together as I wrapped my arms around his waist and dropped to the bed, pulling him with me. I kissed him lazily and thoroughly, letting my tongue explore every part of his perfect mouth.

I pulled my legs up and rubbed myself against his erection.

“In a hurry?” Dean seemed amused.

“Yes,” whined. “We’ve been teasing each other all day. I’m ready.”

“Hey, you started it. I didn’t pull down my own jeans in the car on the way over here to go down on myself.”

I giggled. “Couldn’t help it. C’mon, Dean, need you inside me.”

That was all he needed to hear. He entered me swiftly, making me gasp as I felt his hips crush into mine. His rhythm was relentless, slow but steady.

It wasn’t long until we were both shuddering into each other, Dean biting into my shoulder, my nails digging into his shoulder blades as we came together.

Dean loudly kissed my ear and whispered “I love you.”

“Love you, too.”

He rolled to his side, taking me with him. I fell asleep tangled up in Dean, feeling as safe and complete as I ever had.

As I drifted off, I thought about how lucky I was. Sam had been angry at first, and taken off on his own for a few weeks. When he came home, he and I had talked for hours. It wasn’t that I didn’t care about Sam. He just wasn’t my soulmate the way Dean was. He hadn’t argued when I told him that I thought his feelings for me were mostly about the sex. I got the feeling that his pride was more damaged than his heart, and he was slowly accepting my relationship with Dean. We were getting our friendship back, and I was grateful.

Dean had always been it for me, though. Dean was my home.

**Author's Note:**

> I am overwhelmed at the response this series has received. Thank you, thank you, thank you!


End file.
